


eager

by nomind



Series: ignite [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomind/pseuds/nomind
Summary: They’re peonies. The flowers stuffed in Rhea’s hands. Clutched behind her back, as she waits for her to show, bouncing on her feet as she waits in front of the movie theater.Beth smiles at the sight of her girlfriend being so eager to see her, trying to hide her present, her back to her, yellow dress fluttering around her thighs.“Oh, darling,” she singsongs as she approaches. “I’m here.”Rhea whips around, finds her eyes with a laugh as surprise morphs into joy.“Baby!”beth and rhea celebrate their anniversary. bc they’re girlfriends. girlfriends beth and rhea.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rhea
Series: ignite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108322
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	eager

**Author's Note:**

> medievalraven prompted:  
> the anniversary of something + “well geez, if you don’t like what i’m wearing, i can go and change”  
> since she didnt specify characters i made an executive decision. i proudly present to you, 500 words of beth and rhea. as girlsfriends. bc theyre girlfriends.

They’re peonies. The flowers stuffed in Rhea’s hands. Clutched behind her back, as she waits for her to show, bouncing on her feet as she waits in front of the movie theater. 

Beth smiles at the sight of her girlfriend being so eager to see her, trying to hide her present, her back to her, yellow dress fluttering around her thighs.

“Oh, darling,” she singsongs as she approaches. “I’m here.”

Rhea whips around, finds her eyes with a laugh as surprise morphs into joy.

“Baby!”

She walks up to her, wrapping her arms around her neck, the bouquet stirring, quick to press her lips to Beth’s for a deep kiss, not letting up until she moves her hands to Rhea’s waist in response. 

“Let me see you,” Rhea commands.

She untangles from her and twirls around, only slightly self-conscious about the plunging neckline and the tight fit of her reddish dress.

“Well?”

“Geez.” Rhea rubs her face.

“If you don’t like what I’m wearing, I can go and change,” she rushes out, suddenly less confident about her outfit choice. 

She has something a little less extravagant in the car, just in case she chickens out. But she wanted to dress up for her girlfriend, wear the earrings she got her for her birthday, her hair done up, the soft material of the dress clinging to her curves the way Rhea likes. 

“Don’t you dare. Fuck, you look…” 

Her eyes linger, making Beth blush.

“Absolutely gorgeous. Really fucking hot. Shit,” she cusses.

She smiles, while Rhea is still scanning down her body. Clenches her thighs in response to her heated gaze. 

Honestly, it’s smart they decided to meet up at the movie theater instead of at home. They never get anything done.

“Happy anniversary,” Beth says before kissing her again, moving her hands back to her waist. 

The surprise on Rhea’s features when she pulls away makes her lean back.

“What, did you think I forgot?”

“No. No I didn’t think you forgot. Um.”

Her face shifts.

“I forgot?” 

She bites her lip, looking at Beth with a guilty face. 

“What? But the flowers?” 

She eyes the bouquet, its lilac, peach, pretty, soft colors that remind her of her lips. 

“Oh. Right. No, those are just because...”

“Because?” she asks, curiosity taking hold.

“Because I woke up so happy in our bed today. Because you make Tuesday a good day. Because I was thinking about you and then I walked past a flower shop and I wanted to see you smile. Because I can’t stop smiling and acting like a lovesick puppy because of you. Take your pick,” she states, shrugging.

Beth melts. Thinks back on this morning, when Rhea woke her up by kissing her clit and licking her way inside. The way she mewled when she returned the favor. 

“Baby.” She kisses all over her face. “You are just. Just.” Bites her cheek, softly. “Such a dork. My goodness.” 

Rhea laughs.

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“Fine. I love you,” she concedes. 

Rhea presents the flowers, voice shy.

“For you.” 

She grins. “Thank you.” 

She uses her unoccupied hand to clasp Rhea’s.

“Are we gonna watch this movie or what?”

Her girlfriend nods. They walk towards the movie theater together, holding hands.

“Can’t believe you forgot our anniversary,” she mutters, pressing a kiss to Rhea’s shoulder.

“Hush.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love useless bisexuals


End file.
